1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control system of digital camera and control method for the digital camera system, particularly relates to a control system and control method of a digital camera system in which a digital camera is provided with a WWW server function to be controlled remotely by a personal computer with a WWW browser function.
2. Description of the Related Art
The digital camera has been originated in a practical application from “MAVICA” (registered trade mark) as an electronic still camera made by SONY corporation which was released in about 1981 and it has been evolving. In this digital camera a charge coupled device (hereinafter refereed to as “CCD”) is an important parts as a photographing device and higher performance and cost reduction of the CCD has been realized in progress.
The CCD is downsized as a high performance device with high density image characteristics and circulated in low cost accompanied with a progress of higher capacity and a downsizing of a card memory as a recording medium to store the photographed image data, and realization of semiconductor chip for JPEG which is a still image compression coding method.
As a result of this the recent digital cameras have been popularized equally to or much more than the conventional analog cameras. A web environment is also popped by recent development of the Internet in world wide mass scale, and an application program having a WWW browser function to view the home pages of Internet is attached in almost all personal computers. A backbone infrastructure with much higher transfer speed in the communication line for connecting apparatuses through Internet is also being facilitated.
It has been performed popularly that the image data photographed by a conventional digital camera we transferred to the personal computer which is connected to a network such as the Internet by a communicating function of the digital camera and a transferring process of the image data is controlled by the personal computer connected to the network by utilizing the digital camera in a communication state.
However, it is required the digital camera main body and a personal computer having the WWW server function to control the conventional digital camera by the WWW browser function of the personal computer. And also it is required the respective dedicated software programs which are different in every manufacturer and in every product item to control the digital camera from the personal computer side, and the software program must be attached in respective computers. Further there is a problem that the digital camera ma body cannot be operated in its side while the digital camera is controlled from the personal computer side.